


[FF14][光奥尔/ABO]融雪之日（fin）

by tedde01



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedde01/pseuds/tedde01
Summary: 接龙文 ABO 双A





	[FF14][光奥尔/ABO]融雪之日（fin）

**Author's Note:**

> 接龙文 ABO 双A

奥尔什方闻起来有雪的气味。

在为巨龙首运送渡过严寒的物资的路上，光之战士的脑中冷不丁冒出了这样的话。暴雪的缘故，陆行鸟挤在棚里发抖不愿随着他往山上走，秋瓜浮村旅店的老板劝他留下来过夜，入了夜，库尔扎斯的山路走起来更加艰难。光之战士想起来被异端者抢走的一车物资，还有巨龙首四面冰冷坚硬的墙壁，摇了摇头，倒是叫老板给他准备了一件厚实的斗篷。

刚出黑衣森林天气很快便阴沉下来，云层约定好了般聚集在高地上空，雪沫让他睁不开眼睛，陆行鸟的缰绳磨得他手掌内侧生疼。光之战士抬起手臂用力蹭掉眉毛和鼻子上雪花，在严寒下，它们挨近他的皮肤也没有融化。

就在这样快要把他冻僵的糟糕天气里，他突然想起奥尔什方的气味。巨龙首的指挥官的第二性别和他一样都是Alpha,接受他人要比接受自己来得容易，光之战士并不清楚第二性别对他的影响，他也是前不久刚刚分化，比任何人都要晚。分化那天，拂晓血盟拜托他去查看那艘飞空艇的下落，同行的西德看他心不在焉，问他：你怎么了？肚子饿吗？

他声音还没吐出喉咙便像被什么东西砸了似的，将斧子撑在地上才堪堪稳住身体。

回沙之家后雅修特拉为他治好了突如其来的眩晕和发热，他确实觉得自己和平时不太一样了，首先是嗅觉，他能闻到更多的味道了，它们争先恐后从房间的缝隙钻进来。雅修特拉是一阵不知名的花香，他从那阵若有若无的香气里读出这位贤人现在心情很好。桑克瑞德的气味则像一把刀一样生生闯进来，他站在他们面前搔着那头短发，又是一个Alpha，光之战士看到他的嘴唇一张一合。

奥尔什方和他们二人相比，他的气味几乎叫人察觉不到，要凑近了他的脖颈根部才能嗅到一丝味道。那味道叫光之战士的鼻子痒了起来。奥尔什方本人和他的信息素正好相反，每当光之战士抵达巨龙首，他的声音是最大的，光之战士开始还会因为他的话感到难堪，现在他已经习惯了这位朋友的性格。风雪让他的手和脚都在逐渐失去知觉，好在巨龙首灰色的轮廓一点点清晰起来，光之战士咬了咬牙，把缰绳攥得紧了些。等到他拴好陆行鸟，士兵和他一起卸下货物，士兵有些为难地对他说：今天我们指挥官可能没法亲自来看您了。

光之战士在炉火边搓着手，雪花在他的斗篷上一点点融化，他张了张口，问道：他不在这儿吗？

不……近日情况有些特殊。士兵和他一起搓着被冻得通红的手掌。

他的话刚落音就被另一个高亢的声音接下了。奥尔什方没有穿平日里那一身灰色的锁子甲，他看起来刚刚睡醒，一部分头发顽皮地翘了起来，脸颊上还残留着潮红。

好久不见，我的挚友。他给了光之战士一个紧的让光之战士喘不过气的拥抱，靠近时，化雪时冰冷的气味不由分说刺激着光之战士的鼻腔。奥尔什方不便接待他的原因他突然明了了，奥尔什方和他一样是Alpha，一样要被第二性别带来的发情期困扰，即使他们比起Omega的反应要小很多。他刚刚分化时，沙之家的屋顶看起来像孩子玩的万花筒，这也是发情期引起的混乱造成的，那段难捱的日子过去后他才松了一口气。

他的第二次发情期是在巨龙首解决的，在没有和心仪的Omega联结之前，Alpha们之间常会通过“帮助”来解决彼此让人难堪的生理现象。奥尔什方帮助了他，他记住了烧得很旺的炉火舔舐着劈啪作响的木柴，他的手指，自发梢滴落的汗水，以及因为太过于挨近彼此变得焦灼的眼睛。光之战士以为奥尔什方的手指会像他的气味那样是冷的，握住时会冻坏他，可是他紧紧扣住它们时，它们的温度却要将他灼伤。

他和奥尔什方靠在屋内的门上接吻，他像个笨拙的孩童，牙齿会磕到柔软的舌头。奥尔什方把光之战士圈在他的胳膊里，他要高出光之战士许多，亲吻时，他们的头发交缠在一起，难舍难分。Alpha的没法像Omega那样诞下子嗣，光之战士在将自己纳入恋人狭窄的甬道里，他们都深深叹了一口气，这样的动作是无意义的，无论在高热湿黏的深处射了多少次，都不会有什么东西其中熟睡，光之战士再一次俯下身，空出的手按住奥尔什方。做完这一切，他只想紧紧抱着奥尔什方，把自己凑近他的嘴唇，在恋人温热的吐息中闭上眼睛。

“需要我帮你吗？”光之战士把奥尔什方拽到一边，小声问。

“并不是那么难熬，我刚注射过抑制剂。”奥尔什方声音也压低了，笑眯眯地回答，他的笑容一如既往安心可靠，“挚友，你等等我，我先审阅完这几个文件，就来跟你聊天。”

他简单地理了理略微凌乱的头发，又像往日一样，坐回了他的办公桌前。

巨龙首的指挥官眼中看着文字，心神却无法集中。他的思绪飘散着，不由自主想起他们上次，也是第一次的交合。上次是他的挚友赶上了发情期，那个男人一走近他，空气中就弥漫着淡淡的雨后青草的气息。那本该是属于格里达尼亚湿润常青的森林中的味道，而不属于风雪冰天的库尔札斯。骑士承认，他着迷于那样的味道，仿佛跃动着勃勃的生命力。第七灵灾让库尔札斯的冬季变得异常寒冷漫长，常驻在雪原的骑士嗅到了草的清香，也仿佛看见了森林中的深浅不一的绿。

奥尔什方想，书上这次说得或许不对。他曾看过一些生理方面的书籍，书上说，发情期的alpha的气味，容易使其他alpha感到侵略并受到威胁性。血液里好斗相争的本性被信息素诱发，容易产生暴力的冲动。挚友的味道，却并未令他感到不快或烦躁。他想，这很奇妙。

那次他们原本说好，奥尔什方只需要用手帮友人解决问题。精灵族宽大的手掌温柔又有力，有节律地抚慰着硬起来的性器，人族男人愉悦又难耐地喘息着，忍不住把白浊射在了精灵族骑士的掌心，白色的黏液，弄脏了白皙修长的十指。光之战士尴尬地瞪起了眼，被阳光晒得微黑的皮肤也透出浅红色，似乎觉得不好意思。奥尔什方不介意地用草纸擦了擦手，准备友人歇息了他就离开。

可那样似乎还不够，人族男人牢牢地盯着精灵，欲言又止。

于是奥尔什方笑了笑，问，是想让我跟你做？光之战士慢慢地点头，抱住了精灵的腰，抱得紧紧的，不想松手。

所有的alpha的本性中，都有试图占据主导权的冲动，他们当然是总是那个插入而不是被插入的一方。奥尔什方也不例外。但是两个alpha要做，必须有一个居于下位。奥尔什方无奈地又笑着叹了口气，那个人是他，是他亲爱的挚友，那么他不介意被支配一次。

于是那天晚上精灵卸下了他的厚重的甲胄，第一次和人肢体交缠在一起，也是第一次允许别人进入他的后穴。那同样也是光之战士第一次的性交，他还很生涩，技巧毫不高明几近于无，只有冲动的本能，却还一边急于释放心中的野性，一边又慌张地克制着粗鲁的动作。

奥尔什方摇了摇头，强迫自己结束那亲密热情的回忆，不好意思地微微一笑。他努力地要求自己审阅完手头的一份鸟人族活动调查报告，签上了字。可是光之战士就坐在旁边，令他仍然心神不宁。虽然现在不是他的友人的发情期，可他仿佛仍然闻到了雨后青草的香气。

人族冒险者同样心神不宁，他担忧地注视着他的朋友，不禁想象着可能发生的坏情况。

奥尔什方说注射过抑制剂，但事情往往并非如此容易。在剧烈活动后抑制剂的效力会降低，而当附近有omega在的话，处于发情期的alpha也同样会受到引诱，远比不发情的alpha更容易产生交合的冲动。

片刻的凝视过后，光之战士尊重了恋人的选择。事实证明，两人的克制都是正确的。毕竟不论奥尔什方是alpha还是omega，那管抑制剂所要约束的，是替福尔唐镇守高地的骑士长。就在光之战士抵达的那天傍晚，更大的暴风雪提前袭击了巨龙首附近的营房和村落。用来照明的火把湿漉漉的无法点燃，大片的雪花堆积起来压垮了不少村民住所的房檐。尽管刚开始变天时，已有一队骑兵带着部分物资前往路途较远的钢卫塔，但这场来势汹汹的雪灾，让冰封的恐惧再一次占据了库尔扎斯人的内心。于是他们纷纷在房屋彻底坍塌或被掩埋之前艰难地离开了家，借着雪地的银光朝巨龙首营地赶来。

哨兵进屋报告之前，奥尔什方握笔的手指就几乎不可察觉地颤抖了一下。一直在旁边无所事事观察他的光之战士敏感地注意到了这一点。随后，他们听到了居民们聚在营地门前索要物资和避难所的消息。

“今晚值夜辛苦了，”看着单膝跪在地上呼吸粗重面色局促的alpha下属，奥尔什方已经推想出现在营地里混乱的局面，“已经把避难居民里的alpha和omega分开了吗？”

“报告队长，omega居民已被安置在beta骑兵的休息室里，每人按量分配了一些防寒物资。有个孩子后背上发现了一道龙鸟的抓伤。雅埃勒副官已经调动医务兵过来了。”

“做得好。”奥尔什方点点头，示意下属起身。随后他整理好桌上的文件，站起来伸展了一下胳膊，笑吟吟地看着光之战士，“多亏你及时赶过来，挚友！不然真不知道该怎么应付这场大雪。”说完，他配上翼剑，走到门口，对下属说道，“备好陆行鸟，让那些前来求助的alpha带上剩下的物资，我已经和艾因哈特家打过招呼，一会儿亲自带着他们去天火要塞群。”

听奥尔什方这么说，光之战士下意识地走了过来，却被他拦在了身后，“越是这种恶劣的天气，防御工作越不可以松懈，不能让魔物和异端者钻了空子。所以，我自己的营地就拜托挚友了！”

一星时过去，风雪来势愈发汹涌，如果不是没有感到附近以太剧烈波动，光之战士简直怀疑鸟人族趁机召唤了蛮神。他还没收到奥尔什方回来的消息，虽然从巨龙首到艾因哈特驻地路途并不算远。科朗蒂奥给他端来姜茶的时候，腿甲上都包裹了一层厚厚的积雪。这样的天气，对异端者甚至龙族的活动也造成了极大的不便，这可能是今晚唯一令人感到乐观的一面。

也是在今晚，光之战士有了一个无聊的发现：信息素的味道大多与人们出生的土地相关联。beta士兵的宿舍就在指挥室后身的那座塔楼里，各种闻起来像晶亮苹果、冰元精、黑羊奶以及伊修加德柠檬的清冽味道冲破了厚实的石墙，涌入他所有的感官。这些清澈的气息令他头昏脑涨，嗅觉失灵，或者说，直接转化成了某种更加躁动的斗争欲和占有欲。在医务兵的安排下每个没标记过别人的alpha士兵都注射了少量抑制剂——对抗龙族时，alpha是一把好手，但眼下，他们的存在成了营地最大的威胁。几队忙碌的骑士都是平日里不起眼的beta，光之战士站在窗边看着他们从各个营房里进进出出，意识到自己不仅帮不上忙，还成了别人心中担忧的一部分——谁都不敢想象，万一艾欧泽亚最强大的alpha陷入癫狂该用什么办法收场。

他取出通讯珠尝试联络奥尔什方，没有任何回应。担心的情绪一滴一滴凝结成冰。我该和你一起去的。强自压抑着本性的人族战士按了按紧锁的眉头，尝试调整体内不安稳的以太，他想直接传送到巨龙首以太之光，走最近的营门到艾因哈特的要塞去。可就在这时，科朗蒂奥突然闯进指挥室，带来了他最不愿听到的消息。

“英雄殿下，我们刚刚联系上弗朗塞尔少爷，他已从家主手中交接了避难的居民，现在家主正在返回巨龙首的路上。但是……”

见光之战士点头，科朗蒂奥继续说道，“那队alpha里混进了一个用抑制剂伪装自己的omega……送到要塞的时候人已经发情了，据说队里不少alpha直接进入易感期，与家主在路上起了冲突。”

一片寒光中，光之战士拖着斧头，如困兽般在雪地上盲目地奔驰，他身后飞溅起一层又一层的雪浪。身边随处，来自雪花的冰凉味道，他都在恋人身上闻到过。这是让他感到最为可笑的地方——若奥尔什方是omega，此刻早该完完全全地被他拥有，那么他凭借身体与本能的反应，便可感知恋人的位置。而不是现在这样，像一头狼狈的雪地白狼般，莽撞地用气味和视觉搜寻他的身影——那雪一样的信息素，在这暴雪天里与凭空消失又有何区别？

哪怕对一个根本不认识的omega，光之战士突然停下脚步，他终于直面了内心最阴暗角落里的那点想法：哪怕只是闻到了根本不知是从哪个omega身上飘来的信息素气味，他身体都产生了比面对奥尔什方时强烈百倍的冲动。他不认为享有“银剑”美誉的奥尔什方会在与几个平民alpha的对抗中落得下风，那他究竟在担心什么？就算找到了恋人，此刻他又有什么办法可以施展，难道要用自己alpha的气息安抚对方被发情的omega调动起来的欲望吗？

光之战士回身四顾，才发现下午刚暖和回来的四肢已经近失去知觉。远处隐约可见巨龙首星星点点的灯火，风暴再这样肆虐下去，扛不住低温的魔物和蛮族很可能冒着冻死在半路的危险也要趋着光亮攻破营防，或许他现在回去比较好。想到这些，光之战士收起战斧，从没过膝盖的雪中迈开双腿，深一脚浅一脚地向着巨龙首前进。就在来到营地大门附近时，他看见城门下的冰水潭里，影影绰绰爬上来一个瘦高人影。他一开始以为自己花了眼，紧接着警惕地猜测会不会是潜入的异端者，可人影上岸后，久久伫立在了原地。随着脚步加快，那人的轮廓愈发熟悉清晰，刺痛了他的眼睛；凝结成冰的情绪终于不堪重负，坠下来砸疼了他的心脏。而那人像是完全没注意到他跑来的动静，向着营地的方向挪动了脚步。

“奥尔什方！”白茫茫的北风在黑夜中呼啸，吞没了每一个绝望又愤怒的音节。对方却仿佛听到了似的立刻定在原地转头看了过来。光之战士卸下身上多余的甲胄，为了让自己更快地跑到恋人面前去。最后终于在不足五步远的地方，看清了他现在的模样：奥尔什方浑身微微打着颤，头发如松针般一缕一缕地结了冰。坠在他身上的锁子甲沉重如铅块，他却还浑然不觉地用失去血色的嘴唇扯出一张笑脸：“挚友啊，我……”

属于alpha的嗅觉让光之战士慢慢辨出对方身上纷杂的味道：来自抑制剂，来自熟悉的信息素，它蒸腾出一股化雪前潮湿且冰冷的气味——光曾闻到过那味道，他不止一次闻到过，因而才立刻明白，那大抵是易感期后的发情热——更有来自其他alpha的味道，太过具有侵略性，几乎要盖过所有他能闻到的气味，盖过那层本就浅淡的薄雪。一股暴戾且迫切的占有欲攫住了他，那样陌生的信息素令他浑身涌动着征服的本能。光沉重地喘息，感到一团火在心上烧灼。他无法抑制地急躁起来，冲上前去抓住了奥尔什方的手。隔着手套，他仿佛都摸得到对方冻僵的指尖。在那样的库尔札斯里，奥尔什方单薄得像一片雪花，好像他来得再晚一些，对方就要同无尽的飘雪一起消失进冬夜里。

“你在干什么？”他打断了奥尔什方的话，“你怎么从那里爬上来？你知道你自己在干什么吗？”

“挚友？”奥尔什方被对方突然暴起的信息素吓了一跳，本已是发情热，他几乎支撑不住身子，“我……对不起……我们先回营地，好吗？”

他们是怎样跌跌撞撞地回到巨龙首的，光已经不记得了。奥尔什方状态愈差，于是他不得不负担起两个人的重量，趔趄过漫膝的雪。精灵摇摇欲坠地佝偻着背，头脆弱地垂在他脖颈上方。狂风像是要把他们吞没，而他已然对寒冷无知无觉，唯一清晰感来自奥尔什方——他紧紧靠着自己的身体，抓着自己的手，还有灼热的呼吸，时而落在自己麻木的皮肤上，叫他的身体用尽最后一丝力气也要警惕地绷着，用来对抗alpha被逐渐诱导而起的本能。他不愿在奥尔什方面前失态，但在混沌之中，他知道这次已经无可挽回。

指挥官房间的门是被撞开的。科朗蒂奥提前为他们准备了抑制剂，洗澡水也已经烧好，但光只是拖着奥尔什方直奔浴室，对桌上那两管抑制剂熟视无睹。他把奥尔什方按在浴缸旁边的砖地上，胡乱地拆他的盔甲，把他从那堆已经冻得将要报废的金属里扒出来，直到摸到他湿透的里衣。奥尔什方乖巧地任他摆弄，他连迅猛的发情期都和其他alpha不一样，像他与众不同的信息素，安静清浅，只是惨白的脸上泛起病态的潮红，在光触碰着他的手掌之下，他无意识地想要迎合。

“为什么把自己泡在冰水里？现在是冬天！”光继续他们刚刚未完的对话，占有欲在他心里无限扩大，他剥下了奥尔什方的最后一层里衣，接着咬上了那对因为发情而滚烫的嘴唇，“如果我没出去找你，你是不是还要瞒着我偷偷溜回房间，装作什么都没发生？”

“……嗯……我很难受，挚友……”奥尔什方的咕哝夹在唇瓣之间，听起来模糊得柔软，“我没办法……我……对不起。”

“该道歉的是我，”光像一头急吼吼的小兽一样啃他，从唇往下，开始摩挲他的脖颈，“……我不是个omega。”

奥尔什方艰难地消化着他的话，石砖地很冷，但他感觉那要被他逐渐升高的体温捂热了，“你在说什么……挚友？”

“你也这样想过吧，奥尔什方……”光腾出一只手，隔着内裤摸上了他的下身，奥尔什方闷哼了一声，浑身颤抖，“为什么我不是omega，或者你做我的omega，这样我们从不会为alpha之间的事情而困扰……我也许早就可以标记你了。”

他把人从地上拉起来，和他一同滚进浴缸里，又不由分说地欺身压了上去；alpha的身体不比omega，他们甬道干涩，难以进入，光胡乱地打翻置物架上的瓶瓶罐罐，摸到一支什么乳液，不管不顾地倒了满手，也不在意水是否会将它冲淡，那只刚刚触碰着精灵前端的手指转而摸向臀缝，带着残留的乳液挤进那个小小的洞口。狭小的单人浴缸被两个成年男性挤得满满当当，多余的水溢出浴缸外，流向了他们扔在一旁的盔甲。

“你在……生气吗？挚友？”他问，“是因为我吗？”

“我没有生你的气。”光低声回答，他努力让自己不要那么冲动，“……你不会觉得遗憾吗？我不是omega？”

“你不是omega，可你是挚友……”奥尔什方说，“你是我唯一的挚友，这和alpha还是omega没关系。”

“可我不会标记你，”光声音嘶哑，“我也许可以……你想让我标记你吗？”

“如果是挚友的话……”他断断续续地回答，“如果是你……”

他没再说话，因为他闻到了光之战士真正进入发情期的味道，像是一个酷暑，晒干的草甸、明亮眩目的日光，将他一瞬间拖入更深的情热之中。奥尔什方在那之中大口喘着气，如果信息素真的有实体，他大概已经要被那样的太阳融化了。他抬起虚软的手臂，环住了身上的友人。光感到奥尔什方的指尖落在了自己的脸颊上，接着被轻轻向下搂过去，一个笨拙的亲吻落在他的嘴唇上。

一柄肉刃将奥尔什方破开，犹如撬开一只蚌壳。大概是因为双方都在发情期的缘故，奥尔什方感到这次比上次更加难以忍耐。alpha的信息素在空气中互相冲击纠缠，他们的身体也在水波之中撞出淫靡且情色的声音。光没有再克制自己，他用肉棒顶弄开那些层层叠叠包裹住他的肠壁，让它们只能一面可怜兮兮地收缩着，一面贪吃地要将他吞得更深。奥尔什方不得不用打滑的手指勉强扣着浴缸边沿，以防自己被光愈来愈快的动作顶出去。

“挚友……”他哽咽着说，“慢一点……”

光充耳不闻，依然狠狠地在奥尔什方体内开拓，直肏得精灵再也抓不住缸沿，两条长腿挂在他的臂弯里无力地颤抖。征服与占有的快感逞了上风，于是他又往下压低了身子，把对方的呜咽全都含在嘴里。他们极少亲吻这么多次，奥尔什方的嘴唇都被他亲得微微红肿起来，但依旧闭着眼，温顺地仰头任他舔舐自己的舌尖，像是在讨好他。

“我想标记你，奥尔什方。”光在亲吻的间隙里出声，他再一次闻到了那样潮湿的雪的味道。alpha的信息素该是互相冲突的，他们容易被煽动，更容易因此进入易感期，因而战斗或是争吵，但他们相爱了。奥尔什方的信息素令他心痒，令他的身体有所反应，更令他想要闻得更多。奥尔什方是alpha也好，omega也罢，他都想要触碰，都想要亲吻他。

“我能标记你吗？”那意味着绑定的关系，他们两个alpha一起。发情期大抵不会如omega和alpha那般契合，也终没法像其他家庭一样生孩子。可奥尔什方昏昏沉沉，全无厌恶感，反倒因为那句标记而更加兴奋起来，脑子里不停地想，这已经相当于变相求婚烙印了吧，挚友？  
“如果是你的话……”他再一次如此重复着喃喃。

迷迷糊糊之中，光将他抱了起来。战士的肌肉强壮坚实，他把体态颀长的精灵按在自己大腿上，让对方的后穴继续吞吐自己已经涨大的阴茎，而后向那被熏染成更甚粉红色的后颈露出了犬齿。alpha和alpha的交合本是与自然生理不同，标记因此更加痛苦。成结的肉棒整个埋进奥尔什方穴内，几乎像要顶到他的肚子，颈上传来被刺破性腺的疼痛，种种感觉混杂在一起，竟也萌生不知名的异样快感。

奥尔什方已经成结的阴茎在光的小腹上委屈地蹭来蹭去，可他被刺激得眼圈通红，连抓紧光的力气都没有了，哪还能去抚慰自己，只得不停地流着眼泪，被快感，后颈的疼痛，和被标记的眩晕感一起送上了高潮。微凉的精液射入他后穴，他听见光在他耳边长长地喘息，低吼，紧接着他也射了出来。

“奥尔什方……”交合令他两人都大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，却相连着不想放开。热气弥漫的浴室里，光把鼻尖凑到奥尔什方被他咬出了血的齿痕边，小兽那样蹭了蹭，又伸出舌头舔了舔。“……你是我的alpha了。你是我的。”

奥尔什方缩在他怀里，因为异样的被标记感而颤抖抽搐不止。他泪流了满脸，却是愉悦，像是被填满了，从身到心。“呜……挚友……”他想再和光多说点话，甚至还心血来潮地想问问他，愿不愿意改日和自己去烙印，但还没来得及开口，一股困倦就席卷而来。他眼前一黑，昏了过去。

水汽和雾气之下，冰风滚过草甸，最终安稳停息。光搂着昏睡的奥尔什方，闻到他和自己的信息素相交织，逐渐变得厚重的味道，像是雪化以后的森林。


End file.
